Faking It
by Lawral
Summary: Going undercover is not always fun and games.


Faking It  
>Pairing(s): GibbsAbby & McGee/Ziva  
>Rating: FR15<br>Summary: Going undercover is not always fun and games.  
>Warning(s): Mentions of rape<br>Author Note: Written for Barb, NFA Secret Santa 2011. Enjoy, sweetie. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Two days until Christmas… the worst possible time for them to get stuck and have to stay in a hotel. The rates seemed to skyrocket around the holidays and, despite the apparent rip off, finding an available room was difficult; finding two was damn near impossible. Snow had forced them off the road when it became far too difficult to see; not to mention the handful of times they'd almost slid off the road.<p>

"Now see, if we'd taken my truck we wouldn't have had to stop."

"Dad, your truck wouldn't hold all four of us. Del would have had to sit in my lap."

"That would have been alright with me," Del said as she took hold of the younger man's arm and pressed her body against his side.

The older gentleman groaned slightly as he walked away from his son and toward the check in desk. He banged his hand on the bell a few times until the attendant finally freed herself from another guest and ample toward him with a not-so-genuine smile.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I need two rooms for the weekend. Radio news said this storm wasn't letting up anytime soon." He grunted.

"Darling," A tall, dark haired woman said as she joined him at the desk. "Be nice; it isn't her fault that we started out late."

"We started out on time-"

"I called about half-an-hour ago. Reservation for Sawyer."

The desk clerk smiled at the woman and typed away at the keyboard. "Ah, yes. You have the Luxury Suite. Let me just get someone to help you with your luggage."

The woman disappeared as the woman laced her arms around the man's neck. "See how much better people react to politeness?"

"I'm sorry, babe." He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "_Go tell Ziva to dial it down just a touch before McGee has a heart attack."_

Abby turned to see Ziva curled up against McGee's chest drawing lazy circles in his shirt as she whispered a conversation with him. He was playing the part very well; his arm was around her waist and he was leaning toward her as she whispered into his ear. Still, his eyes were on alert of anyone watching their display.

"Aww, Alex. You should be happy that Devin has Del. At least she distracts him from our age difference." Abby said as she walked away from Gibbs- or Alex, as he was known in their game of undercover family.

Abby walked up to her two co-workers and hooked her arm around Ziva's elbow, smiling at McGee. "Dev, would you mind if I borrow your girl for a moment? Have to have a little motherly chat with her since you will be sharing a room."

McGee watched as Abby lead Ziva to the opposite side of the room. "Step-mother," He called out.

Tim walked toward his boss-slash-father and set his and Ziva's bags down at his feet. "So, are we staying?"

Gibbs nodded his head. "She just went to get someone to help with our luggage." He looked toward the door the woman had disappeared through. "_You're sure you can do this?"_

"What?" He saw the man look over his shoulder to the girls. "Oh, Del? Yeah, it's fine. She was just being suggestive."

The door opened then and the woman came out followed by a man. He smiled in their direction while grabbing a luggage trolley and joining them. "May I show you to your room, sir?"

McGee smiled at the man standing in front of him wearing the goofy, red uniform. This time it wasn't him playing bell-boy; he would get to sleep in the nice hotel while Tony did all the field work. He was, however, thankful that Tony had warned him about Ziva's sleeping habits; he'd bought a box of earplugs in case what Tony had told him was true.

"Kris," Gibbs said to the girls. "Honey, let's go."

Tony piled the four bags onto the trolley and tucked the two key cards into his back pocket. Abby joined Gibbs side, earning a kiss to her temple, while Ziva took hold of McGee's hand and followed close behind.

"Elevators are to the left, sir." Tony said behind them.

The five people filed into the elevator along with the trolley before Tony hit the button for the 9th floor. He smiled as the doors closed. Tony continued to look at the door, briefly looking up to the floor counter as he spoke.

"I swept through the room and wasn't able to find any kind of visual monitoring device. This guy must be choosing his victims off the guest registry."

McGee smiled down to Ziva as she laid her head against his shoulder. "The card reader?" He asked before kissing Ziva's forehead.

"You said to put it on the inside. We should know in seconds if anyone should try using a master card to enter the room. Agent Donovan is set up in the room across from yours. He's patched into the hallway surveillance camera."

"Tony, my weapons?" Ziva asked.

"One in the nightstand, one under the pillow." Tony said. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that, Probie. Don't try waking her up unless you want a gun at your head."

Tim gulped and looked down to Ziva again. She was smiling up at him. "You can never be too careful when it comes to protection in the bedroom, McGee."

Abby chuckled as Gibbs turned to glare at Ziva before shaking his head. "Don't tempt me to split you two up. A marital spat could easily put McGee on the couch."

"We are not married, Gibbs." Ziva said with an innocent look.

"Engaged is basically married, Ziver."

The elevator stopped and Tony's fake smile returned as the doors opened and he lead the two couples down the hall. He stopped outside of a double door entry, pulled out the cards and gained them all entrance. "Here you are, sir. Our Luxury Suite contains separate bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Dialing the pound key will ring the front desk; star will get you room service. Is there anything else I may assist with?"

Gibbs handed Tony a five dollar bill. "No, that's it."

"You have a good night, sir." Tony said, handing him the two keys and leaving the room.

The four stood for a moment in silence before a huge smile erupted on Abby's face and she turned, ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the king sized bed. "This is amazing!"

Ziva chuckled at her friend's antics. Gibbs bent to pick up his and Abby's bags. "Grab some rack; we got a long weekend ahead."

McGee hoisted the other two bags off the floor as Ziva led him across the main room and into the second bedroom, closing the door behind them. She was happy to find her weapon under the pillow, just as Tony said it would be. McGee pulled out the flannel pants he slept in and the bag that held his toothbrush.

"Would you like the bathroom?" He asked.

Ziva turned, allowing the pillow to fall back over her gun. "I would, yes."

She opened her bag and reached in for the boy shorts and tank that she'd packed. Ziva was actually glad that Gibbs had chosen McGee over Tony to portray her fiancée; Tim had been the only person she'd told her secret too and she wanted to keep it that way. If Gibbs had known, he would have requested another female agent for the assignment.

"Hey," McGee said, lightly touching her arm. "Are you sure about this?"

She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "I will be fine. Promise."

Ziva had moved to pass by him but was caught by his hand again. She knew he was being protective but now it seemed to have been a bad idea to tell him. He turned her slowly and pulled her into a hug.

"Ziva, this guy is raping women. I don't want you to flash back to Somalia."

"I am fine," She said into his chest. "If I can not handle it, we will fake a fight and I will go back to help Tony."

McGee chuckled lightly. "Be sure to tell him he looked like one of those performing monkeys in that uniform."

Ziva pulled back and smacked his chest. She made her way to the bathroom and closed herself behind the door to prepare for bed. McGee sighed, kicked off his shoes and changed clothes.

Tony had found himself back at his desk two hours later. This had to have been the reason McGee was so excited about being put undercover; he would be spending the evening in front of his computer running more background on their suspect while the rest of the team was sleeping comfortably in the big, cushy hotel beds.

"DiNozzo," A voice said behind him. "Are they all tucked in?"

"Yes, sir, Director. Agents Donovan and Strieger are in place as well." Tony reported.

"Any more on Powers?" Vance asked, leaning against the stair rail behind Tony's head.

"No, sir. He wasn't at work today but we're pretty sure he's our guy." Tony pulled up the mug shot of a scruffy looking male. "History of stalking a young woman in Denver, attempted rape- which he denies- in Bangor last year and an extensive past as a peeping Tom going back to his teenage years."

"And his whereabouts-" Vance began.

"He was working on the days of each attack. However, none of the women ever saw his face." Tony pulled up photos of five young women. "On the day our Lieutenant was murdered, he left work early; claimed he wasn't feeling well."

"Did Dr. Mallard find DNA in the victim?" Vance asked from his perch.

"No, sir. He believes the attacker wore a condom." Tony reported. "I've been scanning security footage but haven't come across anything yet. Couple of kids taking bottles off the dining carts but that's it."

Vance nodded and continued down the steps, throwing his jacket over his arm. "Jackie will kill me if I don't get home soon. Why don't you take an hour on my couch, DiNozzo? You look exhausted."

Tony was surprised at the invite of entering the empty office but the couch was much more comfortable than sleeping in his chair. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Ziva woke early the next morning; she loved the fact that her internal clock had set itself to wake promptly on time for her morning run. Lying in the bed for a few more moments, she listened to the soothing vibrations of McGee breathing. She slowly got to her feet, being extremely careful not to wake her sleeping partner, and went to her suitcase. Pulling out a jogging suit and her iPod, Ziva went into the bathroom to change.<p>

McGee was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Thankfully he didn't snore, though she had woken to find his arm lying across her stomach. He turned over as she silently made her way toward the door and bent to pick up her shoes. A quick run and she'd be back before he woke up. Then they'd return to their guise of boyfriend and girlfriend on vacation with his parents.

She closed the door quietly and turned to the larger room; across from her was the closed door of the bedroom Abby and Gibbs were sharing. It appeared that she was the only one awake but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Gibbs showed himself. Ziva wasn't nervous about the assignment they'd been given; McGee, however, was slightly on edge about leaving the girls on their own in hopes to attract a serial rapist who'd killed a Navy Lieutenant. She simply reminded herself that it was work and here, at least, she had back-up.

Ziva had run a few miles and returned to the hotel almost an hour after leaving. Gibbs would most likely be awake by now; Abby and McGee would quickly follow. She stopped outside the doors of the hotel and stretched her arms over hear head and then bent down to place her palms on the cement. The doorman quickly turned his head when he noticed she'd caught him checking her out. She turned, bounced up the trio of stairs and smiled directly at him. "Good morning."

Walking inside she felt her senses hitch as their suspect walked across the lobby, taking in her sudden appearance, and nearly running face first into the supply closet door. She continued further into the lobby before being stopped by a man with a bright gold nameplate giving him the title of Hotel Manager.

"Excuse me, miss?" He held his hand out in front of her. "May I help you?"

Ziva glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the janitor who was attempting to not listen in as he pulled some equipment from the closet. She turned her head back to the manager and smiled brightly. "No, thank you. I am just going back up to my room."

"Ah, I see. Which room would that be, may I ask?" The gentleman asked, folding his hands in front of himself.

"I am staying in the Luxury Suite with my boyfriend and his family." Ziva told him. "Name is Sawyer."

Off to her left the elevator rang and McGee came running out of the doors, still only in his flannel night pants. He relaxed slightly as he saw her standing there and then rushed over to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Del, what are you doing?" He saw the janitor watching them. "I woke up and you were gone. What were you thinking going for a run this morning?"

Ziva pulled out of the embrace and looked at him with her best innocent gaze. She was a girlfriend who'd been caught doing something that scared her protective boyfriend after all.

"Sweetie, I always run in the morning. You looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you."

Ziva snaked her arms up around his neck and brush a kiss across his cheek. Tim glanced up to the manager who was looking at them with a small smile on his own face. "I know that, honey, but we aren't from around here. You could have got lost. What would I do without my Del?"

"Suffer eternally, no doubt." Ziva mused.

"Precisely," McGee said and tapped her nose with his finger. "Now, let's go back upstairs. Dad and I are going to go out in awhile so you and Kris will have to play nice."

"Why can your father and Kris not go out together," Ziva purred. "Then perhaps we can be alone."

McGee swallowed; Ziva was having far too much fun playing his girlfriend. He had to remind himself that they were a couple who were very much in love and had no problem showing everyone around them. "Well, because, we are needing to buy you girls some Christmas gifts since we don't seem to be making it to South Carolina in time for the holidays."

Ziva withdrew her arms from around McGee, crossed them over her chest and stuck her lip out like a child would when not getting their way. McGee reached out to cradle her jaw as he leaned forward and whispered not-so-discreetly, "But perhaps after we return, I'll reward you for playing nice with Kris."

The manager cleared his throat loudly, claiming the attention of the two once more. He smiled to the young couple, bid them a good morning and returned to his desk. McGee took Ziva's hand as lead her back to the elevators.

"You should win an award for Best Actress." McGee said after the doors closed behind them. "Was he watching?"

"The entire time," Ziva nodded. "You were not bad yourself. How did you know I was downstairs?"

"I didn't. I woke up and you were gone." McGee said as he watched the counter above the door. "I went down to look for you but I couldn't very well call you Ziva."

"Do you think he will take the bait?"

"Honestly, I hope not." McGee told her. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Ziva turned to look at him. "I should not have told you. He is not Saleem's men, McGee."

"Still," He said as the doors opened and he took her hand once more. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd volunteer to be bait for a rapist."

"That was another life, Devin." She said, passing a maid. "I am fine."

* * *

><p>"It's about time you two got back." Gibbs said as they entered the suite. "Get dressed, McGee; DiNozzo is in place, the girls are ready and we have a murderer to capture."<p>

Abby had been sitting on the small couch with a bowl of strawberries in front of her. Ziva joined her, grabbing a berry and plopping into her mouth. Despite the reason they were there, neither seemed phased by what could possibly happen if their plan actually worked. McGee retreated to the room he had been sharing with Ziva to dress for the day.

"Abby, what are you wearing?" Ziva asked.

Abby looked down at the t-shirt belonging to Gibbs and shrugged her shoulder. "We had sex this morning."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked toward Gibbs. He chuckled lightly and turned to retrieve his coffee. She had definitely not thought of that excuse when coming up with reasons the girls would be found semi-dressed if the janitor were to call. Abby continued to much on the breakfast as Ziva got to her feet once more.

"I will be in the shower." She said and retreated toward her bedroom.

She opened the door and slipped inside. McGee turned and quickly closed his open button down. Ziva lightly smack him on the cheek in passing. "You spent all last night without a shirt and now you are covering yourself?"

"Well I-"

"It is your chest, McGee. I have seen it a few times."

McGee caught her arm as she opened the bathroom door. "Be careful today, alright? I synced the alarm to my phone so if anyone other than me or Gibbs tries to get into the room, my phone will be alerted and we'll come rushing back. Gibbs is leaving his backup weapon with Abby; she might be able to at least scare him."

"Tim, Abby and I will be fine. You promised you would not do this." Ziva said pushing his hand away. "It is my job and I am fine. Go do your father/son shopping with Gibbs."

McGee nodded his head; he had promised not to tell anyone and he was doing a poor job at not letting on he knew something that the others didn't. "You're right, sorry."

McGee walked out of the room a few moments later and tossed his jacket over his arm. "Alright, Dad," Gibbs smiled as he, too, grabbed his jacket. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>He watched as the two men exited the room and make their way to the elevator. It had been seriously stupid of the boy to say that he and his father would be leaving their women alone. It had taken all of his control not to smile upon hearing the words. Of course, why would they have any reason to believe their beloved women wouldn't be safe in the hotel? He'd have to be careful this time; the last time hadn't gone to plan and the hotel had been swarming with Navy cops. This was a bigger step, as well. This time he'd have two women, perhaps he'd do both of them.<p>

The elevator doors rang and the two men filed out. Walking across the lobby, it sounded as if they were talking about the women.

"She's my age, Dad."

"She's my wife and I will sleep with her if I please. Did I say anything to you this morning about keeping Kris and I up listening to the sound of squeaky bedsprings?"

"That wasn't bedsprings." The younger boy said with a smirk.

He smiled lightly as the two men walked out the door and made their way out of sight. It was so easy, he could go up right at that moment but he'd wait to give the men ample time to gain some distance. The other women had all been on their own; traveling for business or pleasure, it didn't matter to him. No one would even notice his absence and he'd be back before anyone was the wider- if the girls cooperated.

Just thinking about the women and how he'd surprise them was making him antsy. Several year-round tenants had come down and were blocking the view of the doorway as they made their way out into another work day. He smiled once more. The Luxury Suite would be the only occupied room for an entire three floors. Today was truly his lucky day.

* * *

><p>"So, McGee was very upset when he found that you had left this morning." Abby said as they sat on the small sofa eating the strawberries and toast.<p>

Ziva shrugged, "I told him something awhile back and he seems to think this case is a little to personal."

"Personal? A hotel janitor using his keycard to enter room and attack unsuspecting females? How is that personal?" Abby asked.

Ziva grew silent and looked down into her lap. She had never been comfortable talking about what had happened and McGee had promised. Of course, this was Abby; she had been the one to chew her out and hug her tightly within moments of each other. Ziva had long since decided that she was able to trust Abby with just about everything.

Abby suddenly gasped. "Wait, it's about the… were you-"

"Yes," Ziva admitted. "In Somalia."

Abby instantly engulfed her friend in one of her bear hugs. It was something Ziva had expected and a reason she had not told her friend in the months after she'd returned.

"You shouldn't be here," Abby said. "I mean if this guy does come up-"

"Abby, it was almost two years ago; I am fine." Ziva said, pulling her friend to arms length. "Now, you should probably go act like you are showering or something. Who came up with the idea of faking sex?"

Abby got to her feet with a smile. "Who said we faked it?"

The two girls shared a knowing smile and retired into their separate bedrooms. Abby had gone to the bathroom and was preparing for the suggested shower while Ziva flung herself onto the bed. There wasn't anything to be done until the janitor came or the men returned from their outing. She picked up the book that McGee had set on the nightstand and opened it; her tastes were more for the trashy romance novel but he had been talking about this thriller for days and the back cover had seemed intriguing.

* * *

><p>He opened the door quietly and let himself in. Thankfully the small sitting room was empty and the bedroom doors were shut. The room on his left was silent while a shower could be heard in the direction of the bedroom on his right. He smiled; she would already be naked and the shower curtain or towel could be used to keep his identity concealed. The bedroom was void of human existence as well and he could hear the faint voice of a woman behind the bathroom door. She was singing, rather loudly, a song that he'd never heard before. Turning the knob slowly, he pushed the door open…<p>

She screamed as she saw him poke his head inside. It reverberated off the tile walls and he covered his ears for a second before he realized that she'd seen his face. He pushed open the door and lunged at her, attempting to quiet her,

"Abby?" He heard the other woman call out, the sound of footsteps rushing toward the room quickly followed. The attacker quickly twisted Abby around in his arms and held onto her throat while hiding behind her shoulder as Ziva turned, pointing her weapon at them.

"You?" Ziva said, momentarily shocked.

"I thought your name was Kris Sawyer." The guy asked.

"No," Ziva said, trying to get attention away from the woman he was holding hostage. "We are NCIS and it would appear that our assumptions were incorrect."

The man was not Powers. Stephen Pratt, the hotel manager, was the man in front of them. He smiled softly, as if knowing exactly what she was referring to. "You expected that juvenile Powers, weren't you? I knew it was a good idea to hire him. Hadn't counted on Navy cops though."

"You murdered a Navy Lieutenant." Abby croaked out.

"I didn't intend to but she fought back. It was hot at first, they always fight, but then she kicked me in the back…"

It was then, as he started to boast on the act of killing his last victim, that Abby grabbed his hand and twisted before jabbing him in the nose with her elbow. He recoiled slightly and attempted to grab for her again, still holding onto one of her wrists. Ziva had her gun trained on the mangle of limbs in front of her but, not wanting to hurt Abby, refrained from shooting. Abby turned once more and thrust her palm into his Adam's apple.

* * *

><p>The door burst open again announcing two men wielding the guns. Each pointed in different directions and had looked at the open bedroom doors as they made their way further inside. Tony entered behind them with Agent Strieger bringing up the rear. The alert McGee had set up had worked perfectly. It had gone off just as he and Gibbs were walking into the lobby. They had looked at each other and had taken off for the elevator only to have the janitor yell at them from his place inside the closet.<p>

Their suspect wasn't even near the two girls they'd left but someone had entered the room illegally. They elevator had seemed to take twice as long as it normally did to reach the floor and they ran out just as Tony and Strieger came out of their hideout.

Inside, the four gentleman made their way around the room as a single gunshot rang out and a loud exclamation gained their attention. They rushed toward the doorway to find Ziva standing just outside the bathroom door and Abby on her knees beside her.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

She turned, lowered her weapon and glanced back to the moaning man. "It is the hotel manager, Gibbs."

Tony started toward the bathroom, taking his handcuffs out of his pocket. "He will survive but I do not believe he will be skipping rope anytime soon." Ziva said as Gibbs took her weapon.

"You shot him in the knee?" Tony gawked.

"He's lucky," Abby huffed. "I would have shot him in an entirely different spot."

Tony and McGee both made hissing sounds through their teeth as Gibbs laughed and helped her to her feet, kissing her softly. McGee made eye contact with Ziva and raised an eyebrow.

"We are fine. There was no Somalia flashbacks, nothing." She said before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

"Somalia flashbacks?" Tony questioned as Strieger led the manager away. "Why would Ziva have Somalia flashbacks?"

Abby looked down to her feet and hugged onto Gibbs some more. McGee clapped the agent on the back and left to find Ziva once more. Gibbs and Tony looked to Abby once more. She hadn't promised not to tell about the secret Ziva had divulged and it hadn't appeared that the case had affected her friend; she was sure that McGee would be keeping an extra eye on their friend and it would only be a matter of time before they saw what she had long since seen.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not my place to say. I'll just say that if this case was a little too much for Ziva, she's got great support behind her. Timmy is great at chasing away monsters."


End file.
